


A Day Of Magic

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little smut at end, Mild Smut, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: A little something requested by @Papi-Chulo-Bucky on Tumblr! Go check out her blog because it is amazing!!!You love Harry Potter, so you decide the best way to introduce it to Bucky...Is through a Harry Potter movie marathon.





	A Day Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@papi-chulo-bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40papi-chulo-bucky).



"So.. you want me to sit and watch… a Harry Potter marathon with you.?" Bucky said, his eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms and leaned against yhe doorframe, his eyes taking in your appearance.

The Hogwarts shirt, Gryffindor pyjama pants, and the fluffy white owl plushie made you look adorable, and the look on your face made Buckys heart melt. He loved seeing you this happy, and surely the films couldn't be That long. Right?

"Okay Delilah. Move over, and I'll join you for this… movie marathon." He sighed, sitting beside you and wrapping his arm around your waist, tugging you into his side the moment the first film began.

"Aww thanks Buck. Such a sweetheart." You murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before you snuggled into his side, your eyes flicking to the movie as it started.

"Oh and by the way? There are 8 main films, not including Fantastic Beasts, and we are watching all of them. Depending on the time when they finish, we might watch Fantastic Beasts, but the run time for the main 8 is almost 20 hours. So get ready love." You mumbled, as Privet Drive appeared on the screen.

Bucky froze in his position. 20 hours? That was impossoble. There was no way that it could take 20 hours. He let out a quiet sigh, but relaxed and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

"The things I do for love." He muttered, squeezing your waist lightly as his eyes flicked to the screen.

\--

"Woah wait! Sirius can't be dead!" Bucky gasped, his eyes widening in shock as he watched the screen.  
"Harry can't lose his godfather too!" 

You let out a quiet giggle, and hugged him gently. Bucky hadn't seemed too interested in the films at first, but as the first one finished, he seemed rather eager to watch The Chamber of Secrets. It made you happy to share something with him that you loved, and have him love it as well.

And that love was clear from the way his eyes had never left the screen once.

"Shush Bucky! Or you'll miss something major! And I am not rewinding again." You whispered, slapping his bicep playfully.

\--

The small sniff made your gaze flick from the screen up to Buckys face, and your eyes widened in surprise as you saw a few tears on Buckys face, his eyes still locked on the screen.

"Oh Bucky. It's okay. I always cry at this scene too." You sniffed, wiping at your own tears as you cuddled into him, your eyes flicking back to the end of Deathly Hallows part 1, and Dobbys death. You hated this scene. It always made you cry, but now you didn't feel so bad about crying every time you watched it.

\--

"And that's it!" You said, smiling brightly as you sat up and stretched, your muscles protesting slightly from the lack of movement for the past 20 hours. 

Bucky smiled and pressed a kiss to your cheek, nuzzling lightly as his lips trailed down your neck slowly.  
"They were good movies. I liked them. Although I must say, 20 hours is a long time." He mumbled, his arms wrapping around your waist and holding you close.

"Well. We can watch them any time, and don't have to marathon them." You murmured, your body relaxing at his touch, and your arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hmmm… I'll have to take you up on that. But now, Delilah? Now I need to get my princess to bed and cuddle her for a little while." He said, his head lifting from your shoulder to meet your gaze, and he gave you a small smirk.

"Bucky. What are you planning?" You asked, your eyes narrowing as you watched him cautiously. That was a look that always worried you. Once that look appeared, something would happen. Whether he teased you, pranked you, or fucked you. You never knew which it would be.

But this time, the bulge in his pants gave away his current thought pattern.

"Delilah. Leave the Hogwarts shirt on. I wanna pin you to our bed and fuck you in it. That way, any time you wear it outside, all you will think of is how I fucked you so hard that you were screaming my name." He purred, his voice dropping an octave. 

He didn't even give you time to respong before he stood, lifted you over his shoulder, and carried you to the bedroom.

"You are such an ass, James Barnes." You mumbled, smacking his butt playfully.

Bucky let out a quiet chuckle; but growled as your hand met his butt.

"Ah ah ah princess. I am in charge right now, and if you keep misbehaving, I'll have to do something naughty." He warned. You couldn't see the grin on his face, but you could hear it in his voice.

He gently placed you on the bed, and kneeled over you, pressing gentle kisses to your neck.

"Now… if you like magic so much, let me show you my own version of magic." He whispered, his lips trailing down and his hands tugging at your pants.

Oh yes. This really was a magical day.

'Maybe next time, I'll introduce him to Star Wars marathons. Or Lord of The Rings marathon.' You thought, before your mind went blank from pleasure as his head buried itself between your legs.


End file.
